I am the king!
by SonSanbi23
Summary: (Fin talking) Summary! I ain't saying nothing! My name is Fin! And I AM THE AWESOME KING OF OOW AND HEIR TO THE THRONE OF GOB! Major elements of Naruto, read more to find out


**AN/: Fin will be godlike and...he won't be buddies with Jake(rubs the back of his neck) I know am gonna get hated for this but rest assured, am not bashing Jake, the dude is cool.**

**The people who will be the unlikely bunch is preeminent butler, flame king, death, princess bubble gum(I really don't like her. For one, she her name sounds like a nickname you can give Sakura Ugh!) But it's not the kind of bashing that my big bro scarface101 does, it's just people who won't be that much liked in the fic.**

**So let's just get the first chapter over with.**

**Important Note: The Only elements of Naruto are the characters(Mainly Naruto) being apart of this fic along with chakra, and all the techniques. There will be no mutliverse traveling**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"(Sigh) another day of 'adventuring'. Man, I swear. If nothing awesome or cool happens, I'm not gonna leave the house. EVER!" Said Fin. Today was just was as normal as any day as Jake came back to tell Fin that he was of to go do something which he didn't exactly tell Fin what it was.

"Seriously, doesn't he know that I do know about his bank-robbing days? BMO always tells me...whatever. I'll just head over to Marceline's tomorrow for some jam'in" said Fin as he rested on his bed. Not a minute later, the human boy fell asleep...but not exactly.

**Somewhere else**

Fin opened his eyes and saw he was standing at the top of a mountain with the sky being completely blue as the as the sun was setting.

"Hey buddy. Over here". Fin turn around to see someone who...didn't look like the shape everyone does in Oow ( the animation of anime). The person appeared to be the same height as Fin except the person appeared to be a boy looking no younger then 14 wearing a pair of green skater shoes **(AN\: A pair of green V****ans****)**, white long socks that reached to his knees, a shirt written 'Too cool for winter' with what looked to be an ice version of the cosmic owl flying above the words, and a 'supreme' snap-back cap that was white. The boy had a round shape face, 3 whisker marks on each cheek, big(to Fin) ocean blue eyes with a black pupil and spiky blonde hair that was seen from the from the cap's position(upwards)**(AN/: ****If you can't get the appearance right, it's**** Naruto when he was 13 years old but only wearing these clothes)**.

"Hey bro. How you do'in?" Said the boy. Fin blinked and rubbed the top of his head, only to find his hat was gone.

"Humans don't wear hats Fin. Why wear that hat when you got super awesome blonde hair that makes any princess jealous of you? It's why I gave nearly all humans that hair in the first place".

"Huh? You gave...did you just say you gave humans blonde hair? Who are you and where am I?"

"Oh right! Sorry!". The boy walked over to Fin and shook his hand as he said "My name is Gob. Creator and sole God of all things known to exist. Sup bro?".

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I have scene a lot of Deities and at some point I daydreamed about Gob. I'm not buying your story dude. Now seriously, who are you and where am I?" Asked Fin. 'Gob' rolled his eyes as he said "Alright alright. What proof do you need for me to prove I am Gob?".

"Hmmmmm...if your 'Gob' then how about yoooouuuuu...uh...create a thousand humans at-

"Behind you". Fin turned back and the pupils of his eyes got big as he gasped in shock. Hundreds and hundreds of humans of all genders and height dressed in mordern clothing as all of them had blond hair.

"...humans..." Was what the human boy Fin whispered as he looked at each and every one of them who smiled back at him.

Gob walked up to him and placed his hand of Fin as he said "Let me guess...you have a lot of questions right?". Fin looked at the boy-sized god and replied "Dude...you have no idea".

"Well then. We have all the time in the world since the dream scape moves differently from reality. In other words, this dream can go on for as long as we want until you decide to wake up" said Gob. Fin nodded and looked back to see the human beings are still there and said "You can make them leave now...".

"You got it bro" said Gob as he snapped his fingers, and the whole place changed to an Island with a black leather family couch just under tree further away from the sand. Fin and Gob sat on the couch and Fin said "Alright. My first question is how were you born or...created?"

"(Blinks) Believe me when I tell you, you don't wanna know that story. It will blow your mind, literally dude." said Gob.

"Hmmmm okay, I guess that's fair seeing as the last time I was smart I went nuts. What happened to all the humans?"

"Now that question is question I can answer. First of all Fin, what you need to know is that Humans where the very first race I ever created on Oow. I gave them intelligence that no other kind of beings could ever come to grasp. I gave them energy that allowed them to do things that other races can't all at once. I gave them a lot of things because I loved them more then anything else on Oow. Hell, I even made them nearly Immortal. And trust me when I say Death was MAJORLY pissed of about it since human souls where like diamonds and gold to him"

"Okay but...why and how where they wiped out?" Asked Fin. Naruto looked down with a frown as he asked "Do you anything about the war that happened on Oow?"

"Yeah but not much. Marceline said there these green zombie things that nearly destroyed everything".

"Not exactly. Those green like Zombie things were actually Jelly drones. The creator of those things was none other then Queen bubble gum". Fin eye-widened as he said "You mean PB's mom?".

"Yeah, but that has nothing to do with this. The cause behind the war was to eliminate the human race. The kingdom that came with this stupid idea was the flame kingdom or rather the flame king".

"Flame king...I know he is evil. But why start a war against Humans?".

"(Chuckles) and the questions keep piling up. Anyways, back then Fin, the whole planet was under the rule of one kingdom. The kingdom that was the first to ever be formed and the kingdom that over shadowed all and any kingdoms. That incredibly powerful kingdom is the Human kigdom. Humans were seen as the beings that were closest to me since they were the only ones who knew how to contact me. Like I said, they had this energy that made them do extraordinary things like create something out of nothing or create their own infinite dimension, breathe out fire, walk on water, fly, you name it. Humans were practically worshiped and feared because of the power and High IQ.

Of course, not everybody like humans as a number of kingdoms were very jealous of Humans for their power.".

"How many we're there?" Asked Fin. Naruto responded "Am getting to that, the kingdoms that hated the human kingdom were the Flame Kingdom, Demon Kingdom, Ant Kingdom, Water kingdom, Dragon kingdom and the Candy Kingdom. I know what your gonna say so don't bother.

The reason why the candy kingdom had beef with the human kingdom was mainly because of their brain smarts. For example, remember those glasses?". Fin nodded and Gob continued "Those weren't the only pair. There millions and millions of those glasses and they were created by humans. They created those glasses to give animal life intelligence and an understanding about everything, and created animal kingdoms under the human kingdom".

"So your saying that animals like lions, monkeys and elephants had their own kingdom but only they served under humans?"

"Exactly, but some other animals, namely the reignacorns, unicorns and dogs were born having not only human capabilities but also their own strengths and powers. You already know what dogs can do. Anywho, the candy queen at first were impressed and wanted the glasses in exchange for some of their most precious and prestigious ingredients like tarts. Unfortunately, humans turned the offer down and told her that the glasses are not for sale and they already had ingredients to some awesome desert and food the candy kingdom never had". Fin nodded and Gob continued "The flame king was the only one who was super bitter of humans because of that one time they showed him that they can create flames that can never be turned off. These flames were so powerful, not even a flame person could touch it as the flames came with a burn more then the sun itself. The dude was so angry, he went and did something stupid which turned out to be good, but that's something I can't share since it's flame princess' secret" said Fin who looked confused but nodded.

The flame king joined forces with those kingdoms for the sole purpose of eliminating the human kingdom. It was then that big war started. Kingdoms, forests and Cities were destroyed, lives were lost, raises like the vampire raise came to be extinct and there were only a handful of humans left as they scattered across Oow in hopes of hiding from the kingdoms that demolished their kingdom. The human kingdom, however didn't go down without a fight as the water beings along with their kingdom was turned to dust, the demon kingdom was sealed into the deepest depths of hell, and Queen bubble gum was killed.

"Woah...humans...did all of that?" Asked Fin. God chuckled and responded "Fin, humans can do things that will leave your mouth hanging wiiiide open, bro. If they were still around, Oow wouldn't be as fucked as it is- OH! Sorry for my language"

"No, it's cool. I hear strong language from Jake when ever he brings Lady Reingacorn and(shivers). Anyways, my next question is...why did you bring me here?". Gob smiled and said "You should have asked me that question first dude. I brought you to me because...I want Oow to have a human King ruling again. A king who can set that back-wash planet straight and make it as awesome as it was Fin. I want-...no, I NEED you to restore the Human Kingdom... I want you to be the Second Human King to rule over Oow".

"..."

"..."

"..."

Fin sat there as he looked at Gob like a gaping fish. He tried to form words but only spoke giberish making Gob laugh at him. A few minutes later, fin was able to calm down as he said "M-me? Why me?"

"(Chuckles) uh DUH! Your the only human left and because I said so! But besides that Fin, it was sort of your destiny to become the human king. Everything that has happened to you up until now was just a bunch of trails to see if you are the chosen one. Things like getting the Anchairedian, going to the city of thieves, facing the wood witch, fighting your fear of the ocean, fighting and defeating the Litch, battling death at a music battle, defeating the maize, deifying fate, fighting and falling in love with the fire princess and the list goes on. Fin, what those wise men told you was absolutely true. You are the greatest hero Oow has ever had, and for that, your destiny is to ascend from Hero to Human Hero king".

"But...Why should there be a king? The litch is gone, and sure the flame king is still around but he doesn't do much and like you said, all those other kingdoms are gone.". Gob sighed as he said "I see am not convincing you enough here. Look Fin, Death and I are not buddies and because of what happened to humans way back then, he won't stop at nothing to make you have kids over and over again just so he could take their souls and eat them like lunch. And to top it all of, the Demon king along with the rest of his kingdom are gonna escape the seal. Don't even get me started with how Oow is like at the moment. I'm telling you Fin, If you don't take the throne, some very bad things are gonna happen like the king worm sucking all life energy on the planet and peppermint butler become the nect demon king just so he can get to my dimension and try to kioll me so he can become me".

Fin frowned as he said "Oh man. I didn't know it was that bad...(Sigh) if it's for saving Oow and...not being the only human then fine. I'll do it. But I don't have that energy that you say humans have".

"When you wake up, you will have it and you'll know exactly what to do with it. Although Fin, there are things you need to do when you wake up"

"What are they?" Asked Fin. Gob smiled as he said "You'll know what to do when you wake bro...you'll know" and snapped his fingers.


End file.
